The 150th Hunger Games
by Mothehungergamesgirl12
Summary: This Quarter Quell is like no other. For the 150th hunger games two people can win but only district partners. When Willow Martinez is reaped will she turn into a heartless beast who loves killing? Or is she just doing whatever it takes to get her and her partner Dylan Wood home?
1. Chapter 1: Quarter Quell Announcement

The Quarter Quell announcement one of the worst times in Panem. As my family waits President Snow comes out. She reads her speech and then a little boy about 5 years old walks up smiling he hasn't gotta clue what's going on. President Snow thanks him and picks the 175 envelope she pauses and then reads it." District Partners must work together, no ones person can win if your district partner dies you cannot win." Oh my god two people can win!


	2. Chapter 2: reaping

At the reaping I'm barely even worried. I can throw my axes and climb trees and that's all_ I _ need. For a start our escort called the boys first. "Dylan Wood!" I know that guy we were friends in 8th grade. But it stopped for some reason. But I still feel sorry for him. "-Martinez" what? Who's Martinez? I hear some muffled "go's" and know its me. I walk to the stage and shake hands with Dylan he looks at me weirdly like he's trying to memorize every detail of my face. We walk to the Justice building and go to our goodbye rooms. My parents come in and hug me and start crying for the entire goodbye last thing my mother tells me before she's taken by the peacekeepers is "win." I' m wondering where my sister is when _she _walks in Jamie Wood. My sworn enemy is probably the reason me and Dylan stopped being friends,her being his persuasive sister. " What do you want?" I said icily. " I'm sorry for Being so mean to you, but you were my brothers best friend and I need you to try and get home, please take this for good luck." She says and hands me an axe shaped hair clip. She walks to the door " thank you."


	3. Chapter 3: train ride

When we get on the train, I don't sit and wait for our mentor and escort. I ask to be immediately shown to my room. I'm lead there by a silent servant. When we arrive everything is forest green and brown colors, and I love it. The bed is so big is so big, I think a medium-sized district 7 family could sleep comfortably together. I decide to check out the bathroom. It's huge! I go to the shower and see possibly hundreds of buttons. I decide to try it out. I get in and push the Freddy grass shampoo scent and rose body wash buttons, and two small bottles fall out. I'm about to open them, but two mechanical hands pop out and do it for me. _This is the life,_ I think. When I step out I go to the dresser and get out a white T- shirt and green sweat pants. I walk to the dining car, where Dylan is chatting it up with our mentor Forrest Sicilman. "How nice of you to join us_ ,15 minutes late,_ Willow." Our escort, Oakla Treeman, says gruffly."Sorry," I say. "I was just trying to look good for the few days I have left before certain slaughter." I give her a sarcastic smile for good measure. She gasps, looking appalled, and goes back to her food mumbling "Some people have no class." But I don't give a crap about what she says, because she's part of the reason I'm here.


	4. Chapter 4 : train ride day 2

**I Keep forgetting to do this. Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

When I wake up the next morning I realize I'm still wearing the clothes I wore yesterday. I go to the bathroom and get a quick shower and get changed into green cotton shorts and a white tank top. I brush my hair and clip it away from my face. I start walking to the breakfast car. On the way there, I look at the hallway clock. It says 5:33 AM. _Good,_ I think. _No one should be awake._ But when I walk in, Dylan's already there, scarfing down pancakes. I turn to leave, but he sees me. "Good morning Willow, where are you going?" He asks. "Um, I was just-" he gives me a pointed look, cutting me off. "Whatever." I say. I get some pancakes and milk and sit down. "What's that in your hair?" He asks. I feel my hair and make out the shape of my axe hairclip. "Just a hairclip."I say. "Can I see it?" he asks. "Sure," I say handing it to him. "Who gave you this?" he says. "Well..." I pause. "Well, your sister gave this to me." "Why?" he says. "For good luck, I guess." I say. I wonder the same thing. "But she hates you." "Well thanks for that news flash, but she gave it for both of us, I think, to give me luck getting you home." I say scornfully. "You're Minot getting me home, I'm getting you home." He says indigantly. "No! Plus, why would you give a crap about me, other than to save your own skin?" I say. "Because we're _friends!_" He says, frustrated."I thought that ended in eighth grade!" I'm confused now."It never _ended,_ you stopped being friends with me, that doesn't mean that I stopped being your friend!" he yells."Do you even remember what happened?" He says. "Of course I do!" Then I realize it's happening again, just as my world goes dark.

**Cliffie:) sorry this took so long, won't happen again.**


End file.
